The Girl With the Brown Hair
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Bella has been raised very fearful of trusting people. She was bullied from a young age, and her mother abandoned her. Bella meets Edward, a new kid at her school, and immediately feels comfortable with him. Can they get through each others' walls? AH
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Preface**

_8 years ago..._

I remember everyday as if they were all yesterday. I'm sure that is partially because one of them were yesterday, and then the yesterday for that day. The only thing that has managed to truly change with time, would be the fact that I'm taller and have what's hardly considered boobs now.

And don't think that I'm the one making myself aware of this. I could care less about what my boobs look like, or Rosalie Hale's, or Lauren Mallory's. I just don't care. I live in a world where everyone else _does_ care, though. Don't get me wrong – it's not all about boobs. Or even looks. People just like to beat people down.

In most cases, you learn what kind of a person you are at a young age. Whether you're the one that's amazing – and can say and do what you want to everyone else. Or maybe you're not amazing – or merely close. Maybe, the best you can do is dodge the amazing-ones' bullets. Or you can't dodge them, and you're stuck. Stuck. Stuck. And stuck again – right through your school years.

I remember walking into the big class full of kids when I was in the fourth grade. I'd just moved back to Forks with my mom, so that I could switch back and forth with my divorced parents like a normal kid. But it was also because I hadn't been doing so well with making friends in Phoenix. My mom wanted to stay there – she'd taken me there when I was born. But I guess I was a bit of trouble to raise alone. So, we returned to where we'd came from. I had butterflies in my tummy as I walked into the room.

Nobody likes being the new kid. Not when you're ten, not when you're twenty. You get clammy, and anxious. All you think about is if you're doing the right thing or not - as if you don't already do that. There's that group of people that you're being forced to work with, learn with, and you have to _make it work_. Even if nobody wants to cooperate other than you. It's more than a little terrifying, and that goes for everyone.

The teacher signed my slip, the one that I was supposed to give to the office before I had left that day. I remember that I thanked her very quietly, and then turned to face the chaos behind me. There were only about sixteen kids in the class – maybe seventeen, now that I'd joined them. They all just seemed so friendly with each other. The teacher ushered me to an open seat, and I suddenly wasn't as afraid. If they had all been so nice with each other – then why would they be mean to me?

I sat down and looked at the group. It took a couple minutes for them to noticed me, and that was normal. So, I took my chance to look at them. To see what they looked like. There was a blonde girl at the head of the table. Her eyes were light, and her clothes were perfect. Not a hair out of place. I thought about how frizzy mine always got at recess, and how my jeans got so scuffed when I tripped on the asphalt. I couldn't figure out how she looked so perfect.

And then there was the girl next to her. She was all but hanging off of her, and perfect as well. She had brown, curly hair. It was pulled back, and into pigtails. I remember that she had bows perfectly tied on each. It bothered me – I lost every ribbon I owned, until my mom stopped buying me them. She had greenish eyes, and didn't strike me as hard as the other girl. But you could tell that they were already two peas in a pod – I didn't have an plans to mess with them.

There was a boy next to them – his face was a bit goofy, and his eyes were glued on the girl with the brown hair. He had spiky hair and blue eyes. He was being really loud, and kept teasing the girl. I remembered my mom once saying that boys teased the girls that they liked. It made me giggle a little.

That's when they all looked at me. Even the kid with the slanted eyes and the dirty hair, the boy with the darker skin, and the other girl with the dark hair and the glasses. I felt my face heat up as I looked back at them. I had no idea what to say to them. They were all so in their own world – completely revolving around them.

Another three girls walked up then. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, one had black, short hair and green eyes. And then there was one with blonde hair again – but her's looked a little bit more like a red-heads would. They were all much prettier than the first girls that I'd noticed. And they seemed to rule the class as they sat down, and several of the other kids began asking them about their morning.

Their attention had been taken off of me.

"You're new. Mrs. Cope told us about you yesterday." The girl with the glasses spoke obviously, and pressed her glasses up against her nose again. Her face was skinny, and it was clear that she needed smaller glasses.

"I'm from Phoenix." I recited, the same way that I'd practiced in the mirror the night before. And the night before that.

"Where's that?" She asked me, her eye-brows coming together. I raised my own, the way that my dad always did when I was telling him something that I learned at school. This was when I visited him during the summer, and had to tell him everything about school. He always said that he loved hearing about it. I liked telling him. He made me feel like I was important – and like everything I did was the biggest thing in the world.

I realized that I hadn't answered her questioning, and I looked back at her, "It's in Arizona...um...have you seen a map?"

"The one up there?" She pointed at the board and I nodded, grinning.

"I was in the one that was..." I began explaining how many states down that I had been from Washington. I hadn't noticed that the rest of the group had switched their attention over to me.

"I'm Bella...by the way..." I muttered at the end when I realized that the group didn't look happy with me. They all looked frustrated, and annoyed with me. I didn't know why, I just knew the look. Kids in Phoenix always made that ugly face at me too. "Sorry..."

"That was rude!" The short one, with the short dark hair exclaimed.

"I didn't know..." I began to explain myself but she turned her nose up at me automatically.

"Didn't somebody teach you manners? I don't start talking when you are!" The blonde one who came in with her snorted and I felt my entire upper-half grow warm with embarrassment.

"Really, you just interrupted me, I was just telling he-..."

"Shut up." The blonde spat before going back to her crowd.

I thought about how my dad always told me that it was rude to tell people to shut up. He said you can say, 'shut your pie-hole', 'don't talk to me', 'leave me alone', or any other variations. He told me that shut up was just rude and that I could hurt people's feelings. I knew that better than anything else, so I did my best to follow his rules. It then became apparent to me that the rest of Forks did not follow my dad's rules.

I scooted in my seat, keeping my head down until recess. When it finally came around, I was so happy that I nearly ran out there. I tripped once I hit the wood-chips and felt tears prick in my eyes as I collected splinters in my hands. I looked up when I felt a bunch of taps in my back. Behind me, the blonde girl and her followers were kicking their feet. This caused a bunch of the wood-chips to get tangled into my hair. I felt the warm tears fall full-force as I looked down at my scraped hands.

"Ha! Look at her, Rosalie!" The short-haired one laughed. The blonde must have been Rosalie, I scoffed. Rosalie was a nice name, but Rosalie was not a nice girl.

"I know, Alice. What a dork. She's a loser!" She shouted and they all walked away laughing.

I went home that night and felt complete trepidation towards the thought of returning to school. I had every reason to, as things continued to go downhill from there. I had days where there was glue in my hair, kids pulling my hair, throwing things at me, laughing at me, calling me names, and doing whatever they could get their filthy minds around. I shouldn't have paid attention to them, but there weren't enough kids for me to befriend somebody else. So, I spent my nights and mornings doing whatever I could to get out of school.

I screamed, I cried, and I faked every illness known to man. My parents took too long to catch on though. I spent weeks playing that game. It had pretty much made everybody's lives hell. Everybody other than Rosalie and her little gang. They seemed to have been having a pretty nice time. The only way I could see myself out of it, would be by getting out of school all together.

"Mommy! Please!" I bawled as I didn't eat my bowl of _Count Chocula_ in front of me. I merely slammed my spoon down and into the bowl, pushing the soggy bits around. My mother turned around, and gave me the stink eye. She'd been giving it to me the last couple of days. I knew she was getting tired of everything that I'd been putting on her.

"Don't make me call your father. He can show you what they do to kids who skip school," She pointed her finger at me and I crossed my arms, pouting at her.

"But mommy!" I whined loudly. I hadn't been a whiner, but that just shows how much those kids intimidated me.

"Isabella! What's your problem? First of all, you're going to break that bowl! It's glass, and slamming that metal spoon around is only going to end with a trip to the hospital. Quit it!" She scolded me, and I felt the tears fall harder. I didn't want to upset her – I merely didn't know what I was doing.

"You don't understand!" I sobbed and pushed the bowl over to the side. I then laid my chin on my folded arms, which were on the table. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She waited for me to talk though, so I did. "Mommy, you just don't know."

"What don't I know, baby? I know you aren't telling me something. What's bothering you?" She sighed, finally softening up a bit and seating herself across from me at the table.

"I can't." I pressed my eyes into my arms, not wanting to look at her. She'd once said I was like an open book. And then she explained that this meant she could tell what I was thinking just by looking at my face. I didn't enjoy that thought, as I didn't want her to know.

"You know you can tell me anything, babe." She huffed, scooting closer and taking my small hand into hers.

"I can't mom! They'd be so mad at me. They already are!" I bawled, my shoulder's shaking roughly.

"Who's bothering you? Is someone hurting you, Bella?" She asked me and I shrugged, choosing not to answer her this time. "Sweetie, you know what to do if somebody's picking on you. We already did this once."

"No! Because we can't move again! I can't switch classes, because there's only two and I'm not in the same educational range as the other class!" I shot back. I'd learned the term, 'educational range' from Rosalie at recess. That was her smart words for calling _me_ stupid.

"Bella, we shouldn't have to move. Maybe we could work something out. Now, can you please tell mom who it is?" She asked me and I pursed my lips as I thought about it.

"Rosalie...Alice...Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Connor, Tyler...um, Angela's not mean to me, but she's friends with all of them. And they don't let her talk to me. Then there's Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, and Aro. Gianna. Irina. Mom, they all hate me! Everyone in class! Yesterday, I didn't get that gum in my hair. Jessica and Lauren did it. And when I scraped my knee Monday, that was because Jessica pushed me down in the hallway! It's not my fault!" I began crying really loudly again. Mom's eyes were wide as she watched me cry.

"Come here, honey," she sighed and held her arms out. I ran from my seat, around the table, and right into them. Mommy held me, and rocked me for a while. I was beginning to get to tall to do that often, so I relished in the bit of comfort I could get. "I'm gonna' make a couple phone calls. You don't have go today – but we're going to get this fixed. I won't watch those kids hurt you, baby."

"I love you mom...I'm sorry I was bad." I cried and she shushed me.

"You weren't _bad_. I should have paid more attention to you. Now, why don't you go change into your pajamas? You and I will watch movies after I call some people. Go pick some out while you're at it." She smiled at me and I thanked her, kissing her cheek. She stopped me just when I reached the staircase. "Bella?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"I love you too, kiddo."

I smiled at her before turning and running to get ready for my day with my mom.

About half an hour later, I was ready to start, and had some movies picked. I went downstairs to find my mom talking to my dad. I quickly set my things in the living room, on the in-table, before running back in to listen to them. I stayed ducked behind a wall, not letting them know that I was there.

"Renee, you should have told me about her fits sooner – I know the signs. They all point straight to incessant bullying!" My dad's voice was hushed, and he sounded very angry.

"You think I don't know that? I wish I'd thought more of it – I just didn't think that way. In case you forgot, I'm not the most natural person with kids. They all just look a little bratty to me. That's how I was taught. Besides – I was the one who wanted to get an abortion to begin with. I'm far from the mothering type!" She hissed back and I felt my face burn. I didn't want my mommy to think I was a brat – I just didn't know how else to get the point across.

I didn't even want to know what an _abortion_ was.

"Don't you dare bring that up! Not here, not ever! That little girl may not be your greatest accomplishment, but I think she's better than the world. You love Bella, I get that, but you need to try harder. Honest to God, Renee. _Why would you bring that up?_" My father's voice was furious as he yelled at her. She sighed and he did too, and then continued. "Well, I'm going to call her teacher and explain the problem. And then we can move on from there. It's not like you guys can just move again," dad sighed openly and I frowned harder. "I'll just call them."

"I don't understand Charlie! What makes her such...such a misfit? I don't see anything wrong. She's just as goofy as the rest of them. She's sweet. And she has pretty eyes. I don't get it!" My mom exclaimed and I wanted to cry again. "Is it because I was too young? Did I mess up? Should I have just left her here with you all those years ago?"

"I don't know, honey. I think she just comes off as an easy target. It seems that the kids around here haven't been raised with much moral. I wish there was more we could do – we'll have to figure things out with the school." He told her and she sighed, thanking him for coming.

I ran back to the living room and laid down on the couch, my face down in the cushions. That's when I felt the weight behind me shift. I felt my dad's hand on my leg as he asked me to turn around and look at him. It took me a couple of seconds to move, but I finally did. I looked at him with sad eyes as I thought about how he was doing his best, and yet I was still just a dumb mess-up.

"Daddy..." I sighed and he smiled softly at me, his mustache moving weirdly.

"You know that we are always here for you, kid, right?" He asked me and I nodded. "I wish you'd have came to me sooner. You know I'd do anything for you, sweetheart."

"I didn't want you guys to be mad at me." I whispered very quietly.

"I can't be mad at you, Bella. I love you more than anything. Ever." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I knew that it took a lot for him to say that. My dad was always shy like I was – my mom told me that. She said he didn't like telling people that he loved them, unless he really, and truly meant it. He said that his mother, and me, were the only people that he really did talk to.

"I love you too, dad."

"I'm calling your teacher today. I'm going to tell her about the situation, and see how she wants to handle things. I'll be back, with supper, to tell you what the down-low is." He winked and I grinned.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," He did the hand motion and I jumped up to hug him. It was a bit complicated, as he was in his police-uniform, but I didn't care. I just kissed his cheeks a bunch.

"Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome, baby. Have a good day with your momma. She loves you too." He smiled at me and then looked up above my head. My mom was standing in the doorway, leaning up against the wall with a soft look on her face.

I knew that my daddy still liked my mommy. That he was head-over-heels for the girl. Mommy moved on though, she'd fallen in and out of love a couple times in Phoenix. My mother loved her freedom, and my father just loved his family. Even at the young age of nine, I could see the difference there. I could see that I wanted to be more like my dad, and that my mom needed a little more help with things. I chose to play the 'little kid' role though, and not say a word.

_Mum's the word_, as my daddy would say.

The next day, when I went to school, things weren't different. I walked in the door, and the counselor was waiting. She gave the entire class a speech on bullying. But she wasn't mentioning any names. Rosalie gave me the stink-eye the entire time, though, so I knew that I was really in for it.

Things were not helped when she made me eat lunch with them, and her. She began questioning all of us about our hobbies, and how we got along. I didn't say a word the entire time, and neither did the other kids. I suddenly understood why my mother was so adamant towards not telling the school. She knew that they'd just try to play therapist on us, and not do a darn thing.

And my mom was right about that. Around recess, they all ganged up on me. I even got my shoes taken and thrown into the pond in the court-yard. When I got home, I told my mom that I'd torn them, and that they were taken by the nurse. She asked me if things were better, and I did one thing that I knew I shouldn't have.

I lied to my mom.

And then, when daddy came around to ask about it – I lied to him too. I told them that it worked, and that we all got to talk on the playground too. I even made up some story about how Rosalie let me use her sixty-four pack of crayons. They believed me, relief completely taking over both of them. And I let them believe me, because I didn't know what else to do.

I didn't like being called a snitch – not then, not ever.

And things went like that the rest of the year. I told them all sorts of stories about the kids at school. Most of them were stories that I'd seen the other kids do with each other though. The two of them fell for every single one of them. I was happy with this, because I didn't want anymore trouble. I hated making them feel like I was a failure at silly things.

The summer was always a relief for me. No kids to bother me. I told my parents that the other kids were busy, or that I needed a break from them. I spent my summer in complete bliss as I relished in my days without the terrors that I went to school with. My parents even noticed a sudden happiness in me.

I blew it off as the extra vitamin D. We lacked it there in Forks, and it was an obvious fact that little of it we got in the summer was a gift. I loved the fact that I didn't even have to lie, other than those few when our break began. I'd never been good at it, and I certainly didn't enjoy it. I really did enjoy the sun, too.

Every season comes and goes though. When fall finally rolled around, it was as if things went down hill. And, by down hill, I mean they got completely tossed over the edge and to the ground. I hated seeing the leaves when fall rolled around, but I hated school most of all.

I don't remember the first day of school, I'd gotten used to it. It's the second day of school that feels as if it just happened.

I woke up that morning in a hurry. I'd been up late the night before, crying a little bit, and I wasn't excited for the day next.

I grabbed my things, wondering why my mom hadn't woken me up. Normally, she'd have had me up half an hour earlier when I slept in. Instead, today, I had to get up and run downstairs on my own. When I got down there, I suddenly felt cold as I looked around the empty kitchen. Mom was normally up, and she normally had things set up by that point.

I walked around for a minute before panic rose in my chest. I checked the living room, and then mom's. When I got up there, a shiver went up my spine. Her room, the last room, was empty. Literally. All of her pictures, her clothes, and her bed stuff was gone. I began to scream as I ran downstairs and looked out the window.

Her car wasn't in the drive.

She'd left me there.

I cried for a little while. It quickly became known that I needed to call someone. I needed to find an adult, because I couldn't stay there alone forever. I just didn't want to replace my mother. I didn't want her to be gone. So, instead, I went to her bed and laid down on it.

And I sobbed, wondering why my mom didn't want me.

The day went by and I heard the phone ring a few times. I didn't dare pick it up though. Around the time that I would have been in math at school, I heard keys in the door. I hopped up and sprinted down the doors, relieved that my mom was home. That maybe, she just needed to take her things somewhere.

When the door opened to reveal my dad, I broke down. I began screaming and crying at him. He ran over, freaked-out and picked me up. I was eleven, and I didn't want to be held, but I got over it. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him comfort me for a while. Once my cries had shrank down a bit, I looked my daddy in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Why hasn't your mother come down yet?" He asked me, looking around the empty house. I hadn't even turned the lights on that day – I just felt _devastated_. "And for God's sake, what are you doing home? It's your second day, Bella!"

"She's gone, daddy!" I sobbed. "Mommy left! I woke up, and she was gone!"

"What?" He asked, shock taking over his features completely. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"I think I'd noticed if she was here!" I sobbed again, and leaned in to hug him again. He sighed, rocking me for a moment before taking me upstairs, so that he could get a look at what all was left.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of her – but you're going to move in with me either way. Okay, baby? Oh, honey, daddy's here." He whispered and I just thanked him, hugging him tighter.

"You promise, daddy? Do you love me?"

"Yes, you know I do. You're my world, Isabella Marie." He breathed and I didn't move. That's when my stomach let out a growl. I hadn't eaten that day, because I wasn't quite tall enough to reach the cabinets, and mom hadn't left much in the fridge. Dad gasped, and pulled me back to arm's length. "Have you eaten today? Did she leave you anything?"

He carried me into the kitchen as I shook my head. I watched as rage took over his face as he looked into the nearly empty fridge and lower pantry. I could tell that he was so upset because his face had turned a funny shade of purple. He held me close again as he took me upstairs to get my things. He told me that we were going to take tomorrow off to move me, and then we would discuss things further.

I was just happy that he hadn't abandoned me too.

We spent the rest of the night at his house. He let me sleep with him on the couch, where we watched old cowboy movies. They weren't my favorite, but it was better than baseball. I knew there was a mariner's game on that night, and that he wanted to watch it. So, I just stayed thankful that he was holding me.

"You getting sleepy, honey?" He asked softly as the second movie got to it's ending.

"Yeah, daddy...," I yawned again. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" He asked me gruffly.

"I love you. Thank you for saving me." I whispered, sleepiness taking over.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever." He breathed just as I succumbed to sleep.

My trust levels had been seriously shaken that day. And by shaken, I mean completely toppled over. I'd never really had a level of trust for people, but when it came to my parents...I thought that they'd had my back. I thought that I could have gone to my mother with anything, and that she'd always be there for me. Instead, she walked right out the door.

While I was asleep.

My dad had been there though. There had been plenty of times where I'd had to call him, because she'd claimed that I was whiny. Or that I was complaining about silly things. That I was being immature. My daddy always held me up though – he always told me that he loved me, and he always offered his hand and home.

I knew that he was all I had left, and that I really just needed to take care of myself.

**A/N: Okay guys, I've been thinking about this one for a long time. REVIEW if you think that it's a good idea. **

**- Em**


	2. Head Down

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Chapter 2**

**Head Down**

_Senior Year... (Bella is seventeen.)_

"_**If you just keep your head down and just try and do your thing, sometimes magic happens." - Gavin Rossdale.**_

I kept my eyes on the tiled flooring as I rushed my way through Forks High School's chaotic hallways. Hallways in general are just messy places, especially in high school; but for me they tend to be a complete living hell. They're always that next level of terror for me. They're the one place where I'm completely out in the open, and I couldn't just see everyone. It's impossible for me to have kept my eyes peeled.

Instead, I did the exact opposite. I kept my head down, and prayed that nobody would notice me. At one point in my life, I would have loved to have been noticed. I would have enjoyed the extra attention. Instead, I have to _fear_ it. Because when you're in this school, and your name is Bella Swan, attention means some form of trouble.

I hated the feeling of being out in the open. I didn't like the idea that I had no control over a situation. Whether they would shove me into the lockers, take my things, or pull my hair. I just never liked the idea of being the lower hand in every single setting. That was all I could give while I was at school though – my attendance.

The educational part of school was fun for me. Learning new things was something that I once enjoyed. I always had a bit of a quicker brain. I was far from gifted, but I got good test-scores, and understood the concepts. I would have given anything just go have a day with the books. The kids in my class, and the lower classes, ruined all of that for me. Every last bit of hope in the academics.

I couldn't see myself going to college in a year. Not after going to school in Phoenix and having people hate me. Then going to school in Forks and having people hate me. The adult world would be different, but not in the right way. People are always mean – no matter how old you are or where you go to school. So, I just assumed that I would spend the rest of my life doing something on the down-low.

It was a bit pathetic, the way that I got by. I just couldn't think of another option. It was just how I'd lived for so long. When I turned up with a bruise, I told my dad that I was clumsy. When the teachers asked me to stay after class, asking me if things were okay at home, I told them the truth.

I told them that home was great. It was really a great place for me. The thing I didn't tell them was the part about how it was school where I wasn't getting things. It was at school where they should be taking people down for harassment. But I kept my lips sealed – I couldn't pull a snitch. They'd kill me. The kids would have really killed me for something like that.

I sighed softly, relieved as I got to my locker. I began doing my combination when I heard a crash. It was the same sound that I made when I got knocked right into the metal lockers. Only it was louder, and sounded a little more dense. As if it were something much bigger than me. I pursed my lips, and tried not to look, but my eyes slowly drifted down the rows until I saw where things had just gone down.

There was a guy, he looked about my age. His hair was very messy, and was this weird color. I'd never really seen hair like it. It had red in it...and some brown...and then some bronze. It was copper, like a penny. The florescent lights made it look shiny, and smooth. It took a moment for me to realize that I'd been staring at his hair while a bunch of jocks were pounding on him. Mike Newton being one of him.

If one would consider Mike Newton a jock at all...

The boy's glasses were knocked off of his face, and they had him by the green Polo shirt then. I cringed, knowing that I should have done something. But I also knew that they'd only try to kill me while they were at it. So, I shoved my face in my locker and didn't respond further than that.

When things quieted, I knew that I needed to get a move on or I'd be late. So, I quickly closed my locker and turned to walk away. That's when I noticed the boy was still over there. He had his hands over his eyes, but I just walked faster than before. I was afraid that he'd do something too. Maybe he was angry, and he wanted revenge. I didn't want to be the one in front of him when he came to term with that.

I walked into trigonometry, and dragged myself to the back of the classroom. I sat down in the back and tried not to make any eye-contact again. Only this time, I hadn't been as lucky as before. A perfectly manicured hand suddenly slammed down in front of me and I felt a chill run up my spine.

They were Tanya's nails. They always were filed to almost a point – they reminded me of a cat. It was fitting, as she'd always been such a catty person. I turned my head and still didn't look up at her as she began tapping her fingers in front of me. That's when I heard Jessica snigger from my left side. She always sat there, I just didn't look at her.

The bullying changed quite a bit over time. They went from pulling my pigtails, to completely ripping out handfuls of hair if they were in a bad enough mood. They no longer rubbed my face in the dirt, but rather held it to a locker as they took turns kicking me around. I once tried to make an online social account, and the moment I got on, they made comments on my page and about me. So, I deleted it and moved on. They took every chance they had to embarrass me, hurt me, or just upset me.

I did everything that I knew in order to keep them from knowing. The only place that tears ever fell was in my bedroom, after my dad was asleep. I didn't give them the satisfaction of looking me in the eyes and insulting me. I didn't tell anyone, so they couldn't feel proud of what they did. At least, not to that total extent. I'm sure they could see through sometimes, and that's why they kept at it. But I pretended otherwise – for my own sanity.

I sighed as Tanya patted my hand softly, and then slapped it with a smack. I hissed, pulling it back and looking up at her. I hadn't made eye-contact, but now I could see the menacing look on her face. I could tell that she was annoyed with something, (God forbid something _annoy Tanya_,) and that she was looking at me.

"What? Can't look me in the eyes, Swan? What a sociopath!" She barked out a laugh and I recognized that she sounded like a hyena. I didn't dare say a word though.

"How many books have you read where the ugly-duckling wasn't weird though?" Jessica began her little rant too, the both of them in guffaws.

_Gosh damn, they were both just so clever_! I thought to myself. It never ceased to amaze me, how easily entertained the pair were.

"Please," Tanya smirked. That's when the teacher came in, as if on cue, and started class. Tanya was in her seat faster than I've ever seen her move, and made it look as if I liked cowering in a seat in the back.

The rest of the day went similar to that. In example, at lunch, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen knocked a tray from my hands. They claimed something about how I didn't need anymore carbs with the belly that I was growing. And that quickly turned into pregnant jokes. I felt my face burn as I ran from the room – I hated it when they made a scene about me.

So, I hid in the library. I read a little bit of my favorite book. I had always been a huge fan of the classics. Romeo and Juliet, Anne of Green Gables, and Pride and Prejudice. Those were only a few of my favorites. I read Pride and Prejudice so many times that my personal copy was all but in pieces. I kept on reading that tattered book though.

When I looked up from my book, I was surprised to see that head of hair from earlier. It looked even prettier under the skylights that were in the library, and I smiled at the thought of somebody in this school knowing how to read. Slowly, I put the book back over my face though. I didn't want to make him feel embarrassed for being here or something. It was probably the best place for him at this moment in time.

I finished the end of the book again just as the bell rang. I waited until the two minute bell to go to class. That was when the real traffic would be, and that was when I knew that kids wouldn't have time to mess with me. I wanted to say something as the boy from earlier flew out of there, but I chose to hold my tongue. It was none of my business what he did and didn't do. I had no say over that matter.

When I got to my biology class unharmed, I let out a sigh. I sped to the back, as quickly as I could without completely losing my footing, and sat down in my usual seat. The class was an odd number, so I never had a lab partner. Neither did Angela Weber, because her's transferred last month. We didn't work together though, because Mr. Varner was so strict about our seating chart.

Angela had always been generally nice to me. She spent elementary school, and most of middle school following the in-crowd. It didn't take them long to decide that she wasn't included, and to drop her like a piece of trash. She still had some friends though, and she was dating a boy named Ben Cheney. They were both nice, I guess. I just didn't talk to them. I didn't want to subject them to my bullying.

I watched as Mr. Varner came in, talking to the kid I'd seen earlier. It suddenly hit me that he was probably a new kid. It was rare that Forks got a new kid, let alone one that the rest of the school didn't like. The last time that happened was when I moved here with my mom. Mr. Varner had him sit with Angela, and so I moved to look out the window.

We ended up just watching a movie about the different stages of mitosis. I was bored, as I'd already read all of this once while I hid in the bathroom from Lauren once. So, I pulled out my spiral and doodled on the margins. I was no artist, but it was an easy way to get my mind off of the bigger things.

When Mr. Varner turned the lights back on, I had to sit there for a minute and adjust my eyes. It'd been dark for the better part of the hour, and I got used to it. When he turned the main lights on, it felt like when my dad has to get me up if I oversleep. How he would turn the lights on, and I would just want to bury myself under the covers and go back to sleep. I sighed, stretching in my place, and waited for him to pass out the homework.

I finished the packet that he passed out within ten minutes. When I was done, I turned it in and asked to go to the bathroom. Mr. Varner let me, and so I grabbed my bag and went.

When I got into the stall, I pulled out my gym clothes and changed. I did this when I could. It saved me from the ridicule that the girls would give me in the locker-room. And this way, I could just get to the gym and not have to fight my way through the mess of a hallway.

I made my way to the gym in peace. I sat down on the bleachers and pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I had to write a report on it for English. Even though I'd already read the book four billion times. I probably knew the story like the back of my hand. I knew the other classics as well. English was an all too easy class for me, I guess you could say.

It seemed all too soon that the gym filled up with girls. Coach Clapp came in and began giving us directions on basketball. I wasn't happy to be playing, but nobody wanted me on their team anyway. So, I awkwardly stood to the side and moved a bit when the coach looked at me. Nobody seemed to care, thankfully.

When the bell rang, Jessica pretended to be startled. She threw the basketball straight up in the air, somehow placing it perfectly, and it came down to hit me in the head. I tumbled to the floor and groaned as coach called for us to get a move on. I stood up after a couple seconds of keeping my head between my knees. The ball had hit me hard enough that there was sure to be a knot later. The final bell rang just as I got in the locker-room.

The girls all ran past me, and made it their point to knock their shoulders into me. I had to grab the wall for support, as I was dizzy from the entire basketball incident. When they had finally passed, I slowly made my way in and changed out of the nasty t-shirt and shorts.

With my t-shirt and jeans on, and my hair back in a messy bun, I made my way out of the locker-room in silence. I got to the parking-lot and unlocked my truck. My dad bought it for me for my seventeenth birthday. He'd bought it off of an old friend, and it was far from new, but I found it much better than riding in the cruiser every day. So, I thankfully began putting my things in the back of it.

"Nice ride, duck!" I heard someone yell across from the parking lot. I turned, feeling annoyed as I scanned the crowded lot of cars.

My eyes skimmed over the crowd, but I never put the voice to a face. I knew that it was pointless, as plenty of people liked to make fun of me. I shook my head, and then caught sight of something interesting.

It was Alice Cullen, one of the ring-leaders of my bullies. She looked to be arguing with the boy that I'd seen around school all day. The new one, with the hair and the glasses. She looked absolutely aggravated, and his face looked completely hurt as she hissed something at him. Rosalie was at her side, laughing with her head back. I felt the urge to go help the guy, but I knew better. I just prayed that he would walk away before they could turn the school completely. He began shaking his head and looked at me.

My face burned and I looked back at my bag. I listened as Alice began howling with laughter. Rosalie joined in milliseconds later, and I glanced up to find the boy walking towards the sidewalk. It looked like he would be walking home for whatever reason. I frowned at my bag, wishing that I'd had the courage to offer him a ride. I just feared that he'd be ashamed to ride with me like everyone else. I shook my head at myself as he neared me. He was just walking past my truck when I turned around for the shock of my life.

A blue van, which I recognized as Tyler Crowley's came skidding across the asphalt. I felt my eyes widen as I backed up in my truck. It was too late when I realized that I should have ran away from my truck, and not backed into it, as he was coming straight for me.

The front of the van hit the front of my truck, and it turned a bit. In the process, it knocked me to the ground. I felt my head jerk and smack against the hard ground. I slowly, completely in a daze, turned to see the other end of the truck nearing me. Somehow, by a small miracle, he managed to gain control of the car and stop the other end just as it ran over my arm.

I let out a sharp wail as I heard my arm snap under the tire. I knew that I should have been happy that I was alive, but it really hurt. I cursed loudly and wasn't able to move as he backed the van up, and pulled out. I screamed when the tire ran back over my arm. The van was gone before I could manage to process anything that had really just happened.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice scream. Footsteps were padding their way to me, and all I could do was try and recognize the voice. I looked up to see the kid with the hair again. My head was spinning a little too much for me to think about it. "Hello? Can you talk?"

The boy dropped to his knees beside me and began straightening me out. I let out a yelp when he moved my arm. He apologized softly, and pulled out what looked like a phone. I didn't waste time admiring the phone, as I had finally see his eyes up close.

I didn't think that there was a thing in the world like them.

His eyes were an emerald green. They were deep, and had small, gold specks around the pupil. I focused on them in order to keep my mind off of the incessant pounding in my skull. That's when I realized that he was talking on the phone – he'd called nine-one-one.

"The ambulance will be here soon. Okay?" He offered me and I just looked at him. I had enough common sense to know that if I nodded, I would be in for some major headache.

"Thank you..." I sniffled.

"No. Why are you thanking me?" He asked and I closed my eyes, letting a deep sigh out.

"Because...everyone else high-tailed it out of here the moment that Tyler came speeding through. You probably just saved my life – because I never would have been able to call someone." I rambled and he shrugged.

"Well, I don't know why they left you...but it's dumb." He murmured and I just smiled sheepishly.

When the ambulance showed up, I groaned. It was my step-mom, Sue. My dad had remarried to her about three years ago. I have two little siblings now, they're three, and their names are Seth and Leah. I love her like another mom, but I didn't want her here right now. I didn't want to freak my dad out, because I knew she probably already called him at the mention of an accident at my school.

Sue's eyes were a darker brown than my dad and mine. Her hair was also darker than ours. And her skin. The kids had taken more after her than my dad, thankfully. My dad looked okay, but I felt bad for another kid to have to look like me. I looked like an albino with brown hair. I was far from attractive. _My stepmother_? She was gorgeous.

"Bella! What happened?" She asked softly as they put a c-collar around my neck.

"Tyler's van hit me..." I murmured.

"Her arm looks shattered, Sue," I heard the other EMT mutter.

"He hit you?"

"Well, it hit the front of her truck, and that knocked her to the ground. Then, it ricocheted off and stopped right on her arm. He left though...I got his plates!" The boy offered and Sue smiled thankfully at him.

"Is that what happened, Miss Swan?" The male EMT asked me and I said yes.

"Your dad's going to have a conniption, Isabella." Sue sighed and tutted as they gently lifted me onto the backboard. The kid with the hair had helped them by holding the gurney as they lifted me onto the thing.

"Can I ride with you guys?" The boy asked them, his eyes soft and hopeful. I figured that was because he just wanted a ride home. I knew how it felt to walk home everyday, as I had up until last year, so, I gave Sue a pleading look. Her face suddenly lit up as she nodded. I didn't know what it was all about, but I was happy that she was cooperating.

On the way there, they checked all of my vitals and talked to me. I didn't answer much, as it hurt my head to move my jaw. Sue seemed very suddenly interested in Edward (which he told her that his name was), as she asked him questions about himself. They weren't anything serious, just small things about the movies he liked and the songs he listened to. I listened, interested in getting to know somebody for once. Even if they weren't there for _me_.

When we pulled up at the hospital, there was a commotion. A blond doctor, who I remembered from a few visits here was my main doctor. He rushed me in and had me prepped for x-rays on my skull and arm. I hated the smell of the hospital, so I spent most of that time with my eyes closed and my mine elsewhere.

Like on Edward, for instance.

I mentally scolded myself for that thought. I knew better than to become attached to people. Even if he wanted something to do with me, I doubted that he would want to stick around for long. It would take about a day for him to realize why all of those other cars peeled-out at the scene of the accident.

_They wanted nothing to do with me_.

The doctor said something about having to put my arm back into place, and got me into a more private area in the ER. He had a nurse sedate me, and I quickly passed out. Between my head, and the needle...I don't think I stood a chance of staying awake. I knew that I wasn't supposed to, because the doctor kept on scolding me when I closed my eyes, but I honestly didn't care anymore.

It felt as if I had blinked when I opened my eyes again. Only this time, I was on a cot in the emergency room. The lights were bright as I glanced around slowly, noticing that my head still hurt. I let go of a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I looked up to see my father pacing, Sue attempting to calm him, Doctor Cullen, and then Edward.

Doctor Cullen's attention wasn't on me this time. He was talking to Edward about something, and I knew it must have been odd, because Edward's cheeks were bright pink. Edward kept glancing at me, and I knew that he didn't want to be in whatever position that I'd caused him to land. I was really surprised though, when he glanced at me to find I was awake, and ran over to me.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked me expectantly and I shrugged.

"I'm tired...and my arm feels...numb. My head hurts though." I whispered, cringing when he spoke so loudly.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Bella, it seems you landed yourself a mighty fine concussion. What I don't understand is how the concussion didn't come from the accident..." His brows furrowed and I slowly cocked my head to the side. "It seems that you were hit rather roughly through here," he motioned to the front of his head – where I'd been hit with the basketball. "Do you know what happened there?"

"I got hit with a basketball..." I sighed, mentally cursing Jessica. "It was literally right before the accident."

"Bella! If you got hit that hard, you should have came straight here! What if you'd have gone home and gone to sleep?" My dad asked me, his eyes scared as he ran his hand through his hair again. "You know that can put people into comas!"

"I'm alright, dad." I whispered and he shook his head.

"But you really messed up," He shook his head. "This boy over here...he gave me that Tyler kid's plate number. I have his address already."

"Dad," I groaned and he shook his head adamantly.

"It's one thing for him to have hit my little girl, but to have hit her and then left her there. I don't think so." He spoke seriously and I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Okay, maybe I didn't, but I was getting frustrated again.

"Well, I can't lie...if it weren't for Edward, I probably would still be laying out there. Everybody left as it happened." I breathed heavily and Doctor Cullen tutted.

"Edward's your boy, right?" My dad asked Doctor Cullen and he nodded, and shrugged.

"He's my nephew." Doctor Cullen smiled proudly. "He's a great kid, really."

"Good." My dad nodded sternly. I began to wonder if my face would ever return to it's natural color with how much I was blushing.

"So...you're okay, Bella?" Edward asked me, looking seriously interested in how I felt. I smiled at him.

"Thanks...you can go if you want."

"Why would I want to? I have to ride with Uncle Carlisle anyway." He asked and I pursed my lips for a moment.

"Nothing big...people just don't tend to hang around me." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Carlisle continued talking about how I had a completely broken arm, and how I'd have to stay in my cast for a couple weeks. I dreaded this, as it would give everyone more reason to say something about me. It was good, because it got me out of P.E., but not much else. When he finished, he offered for me to stay there until Charlie got off of work. I agreed, knowing that he and Charlie got off around the same time, and that I'd have someone watching me.

Edward sat down beside me when his uncle finished and talked to me. He was talking about his cat, Victoria, and I couldn't help but smile as I listened. Even though it was nothing important, or all too personal, it was more interaction with my peers than I'd ever had. I relished in the comfort that it brought me.

The more that I thought about it, the more that my day reminded me of a quote by Gavin Rossdale. I didn't listen to a lot of his music, but his words had always stood out to me. They were something about how if you keep your head down, and keep to yourself, sometimes magic things could happen. I didn't know how long magic could last, or how real it was, but I knew that today had proved Gavin right.

I smiled at the thought of having had made a friend. Even if it was for a night.

**AN: REVIEW for another chapter! All forms of encouragement are welcome! I will take suggestions into consideration too, if you want certain things to happen, or not happen.**


	3. Oreos

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

**Q: **Why does **Edward** have glasses? I think he's just as attractive without them.

**A:**It actually has a little to do with something that happens a bit later in the story! Don't worry, I like glasses-less **Edward** too. But there is a point, and soon it will be made!

**Chapter 3**

_**Oreos**_

"I was afraid that you weren't going to make it." Edward let out a breath as I got out of my truck, and walked towards him.

"Sorry...my morning was a little slow." I murmured and shot him a sheepish grin.

I didn't bother mentioning the major breakdown I'd had that morning. We were going on a field-trip, and so I tried to ignore all thought about getting into it with the girls. They were both in my class, but thankful they'd been assigned to a different bus. I just tended to have days where I couldn't bear the thought of going to school...just like when I was little.

My dad always went to work before I even got up. So, on those days, unlike when I was in the fourth grade, I could throw a fit without any speculation. I would probably get dressed, and do my hair, but skip any from of makeup. Which for me, includes a little mascara and lip-gloss. I cry, and I cry, and I cry...and then I suck it all back up and leave. I usually do my makeup when I get to school. Today, I skipped it, because I didn't have time.

I smiled half-heartedly at Edward before going ahead and getting on the bus ahead of him. He followed me to the back, where we shared a seat. There wasn't enough room for anyone to sit without their lab-partner. I didn't really mind it though – I liked being close with someone. Even if I knew that he was only going along with it because it was required.

We spent the bus ride just talking. I liked it when Edward and I talked to each other. He was very...friendly. Everything he did was in attempt to make me smile, or happy. And he was honest. He was very honest. I wasn't used to people who were so good to me.

"So, where do you plan to go to college?" He grinned as he spoke.

"Dartmouth...maybe Jacksonville." I murmured, speaking nothing but the truth there.

"It's so far away! I mean, I've considered Harvard...even Dartmouth...but I don't know. I would miss my Aunt and Uncle." I recognized the sadness in his soft voice then.

"Are you close with them?" I asked, changing the subject. I knew that I'd miss my dad, but I just wanted out. I wanted out, and as far away from Forks as I could get. Away from anyone that I've ever met. I needed to start over – and to start over on my own. So, I jumped the subject, and asked about his Aunt and Uncle.

"Yes. Very. I'm not very close with my cousin...you know, Alice. But they treat me well. I was close to them before...I had to move in. It means a lot to me that they'd accept me like this." He explained to me and I grinned at him.

I could understand that it was hard to get close with Alice. Even for her family. She was very judgmental, and she was very _mean_. Her, and, her 'BFF', Rosalie haven't changed a bit since that first day in elementary school. They were just as clingy and ten times as mean. I could understand why Edward felt so intimidated by having to live with her. I'd probably end up running away, or killing myself if I had to spend time outside of school with them.

"Yeah, I know Alice." I muttered back.

"She and I don't really get along..." He spoke very slowly. I wondered then if he was actually being as honest. Did they get along, or was she pestering him? I wouldn't be surprised. Especially after that day that she left him alone in the parking lot.

I was suddenly completely annoyed with her. I was used to being pushed around and stuff. But when she turned around and did it to her family? That was just wrong. It was wrong on so many levels. She should have been thankful for her family – she should have treated them right. I would have given anything for siblings like her...I have Seth and Leah, but I'm not as close with them. Someone my age, someone who could love me for who I was...I truly would have given anything and she threw it away. I was beyond peeved.

I was a little angry the rest of the trip. Edward and I still talked, but not that much. We weren't as into it as before. I could tell that he didn't really want to talk about why he was upset, and I knew that I felt the same way.

The teacher spent most of the tour talking. We were going around in a greenhouse while Mr. Monroe talked about all of the things in it. I walked silently beside Edward, and I knew that he didn't really care about this stuff either. I don't think anybody in the class cared about how the greenhouse gases helped the plants grow. Everyone else quietly chatted though.

On the way home, it began to rain hard. I sighed, and glanced at Edward. I knew that he'd been walking home lately and I didn't want to picture him walking in the downpour. It would suck and there was a high chance that he'd catch a pneumonia. I ran a hand through my hair, getting ready to say something to him, but then Mr. Monroe interrupted.

He began talking about how we needed to do a project. He told the class the guidelines, and different things we could do. I thought about different things that Edward and I could put together for our experiment as he spoke. Edward nodded silently, and when Mr. Monroe finished, he turned to me and told me his thoughts. They were the same as mine, and so we discussed what we would do further into it.

"We could go tonight...and work on it at one of our houses. Aunt Esme wouldn't mind." He offered but I was already shaking my head.

"How about we work at mine? We're getting out early, so, we'll have time to work before my dad gets home. Not that he'd mind...but you know." I shrugged and he nodded with a shrug.

There was no way that I'd work on that project at his house. It's not that I would have minded being around him, or his Aunt and Uncle...I just didn't want to be around his cousin. She'd find someway to terrorize us while I was there. She'd probably even attempt to ruin my project for good. And that wouldn't have been fair for Edward in the slightest.

"That sounds fair," he nodded slowly. "I have "_Oreos_ in my backpack...I was going to share them with you at lunch, but I think they'd make a good snack for when we work."

"Sounds yummy," I grinned openly at him. Alice would say that I'm a fatty for agreeing to eat them – let along in front of a guy – but I didn't care. Alice wasn't there, and I was human. He obviously didn't care, as he was the one offering them to me.

We were both quiet after that moment. I watched as the rain fell, and smiled slightly. At one point in my life, I thought rain was such a downer. But these days, with everything that I have going on...rain is like a scapegoat for me. It lets me cry all I want...scream...throw things...and nobody knows. It washes any evidence away with it's pure noise. I loved the feeling of rain.

I sighed, and Edward's head turned to look at me funny.

"You okay?"

"Do you like rain?" I whispered and he nodded.

"I love it." There was a pause before he spoke. I smiled softly.

"Do you just like it? Or does it hold any significance to you?" I silently wondered if this question was even any of my business. I didn't want to care, but I didn't want to scare him off either.

"I lost my parents last year...rain lets me get everything off my chest about it." He murmured and I grinned at him.

"You understand," the breath came out short, and I turned to the window again.

When we got to the school, I led Edward to my truck. He held the driver's door open for me, like a gentleman, and I couldn't help but blush. I pursed my lips as I got in and started it. He was already in on the other side, and had his phone out. He told me that he was going to call his Aunt Esme, and let her know that he wouldn't be able to go with her to buy a car yet. I protested at first, offering to just take him home, but he stayed committed to the project.

"Hey," he grinned into the phone. I glanced at him, but tried not to make it look as if I were eavesdropping on him. "I don't think I'll be making it to car hunt. Well, yeah. No, it's okay. I got a ride...

"Her name is Bella. I'm going to her house for a while. We're going to work on our biology homework together...yes Aunt Esme...a girl." He let out a sigh and I couldn't help but giggle. His head turned in my direction. His eyes narrowed a bit, and his smile turned up into a playful smirk. "You sure you don't mind? Okay. Thanks Aunt Esme! I love you too."

"You love your aunt and uncle, huh?" I asked and he nodded, smiling.

"They didn't have to take me in...but they did."

"I get that." I nodded, thinking of how I moved in with my dad the night that Renee disappeared. He didn't have to take me in like that, but he did. And he treated me well along with it. Of course I got Edward. In some ways, we had a lot in common.

When we pulled up at my house, we both got out and ran through the rain. It still managed to soak our hair. My jacket was damp too. I had Edward take his shoes off, and his coat, before I led him to the dining-room table. He sat down, and began pulling out his textbook, and supplies. I gathered two cups, some milk, and plates. He thanked me when I sat it out with him.

"No need," I smiled and sat down next to him.

"_Oreos_?" He offered, taking a package out and putting a number of them on the plate.

"Thank you, kind sir," I let a giggle slip through as I picked up one of the cookies and dipped it in the milk.

"You're welcome, madam!" He winked and began eating his own.

We quickly got to work on the project, and were finished with it completely in an hour and a half. We had two weeks, in class, and outside to work on this. We were both a little advanced compared to the class, but this was just easy. I shook my head, and grinned, as we pulled out some _Oreos_ to eat. This time, we didn't even put them on the plate, and ate them directly out of the little plastic container. We also spent the time talking to each other.

"Bella," he spoke slowly, as if he were contemplating if he should finish his sentence. I nodded once at him, telling him to go on. "What did you mean earlier...when you said that you understood?"

"Like...about your aunt and uncle?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Well...I moved here when I was in the fourth grade," I began and his eyes were glued to mine – the intensity of them made me want to stop talking. I kept going though. "I lived with my mom then...she and I were pretty close. We moved here from Phoenix...I thought she was happy. I did everything I could to make my mom approve."

"You don't have to tell me...not if you don't want to." He interrupted, his face pale.

"No. I don't talk about it. I should..." I looked him in the eyes. "She left on my second day of fifth grade. I woke up late, and went to find her for breakfast...and she was gone. She packed her bags...and left. My dad showed up around dinner time...I guess he got a call saying I didn't show at school. He found me...I was laying around and crying all day. I haven't heard from her since."

"She left you?" He asked and I nodded. "She just...upped and left you? How can somebody leave their child behind? How could anybody on this planet leave you behind?"

"I don't know. It still gets me sometimes. I wonder, all of the things I could have done differently..." I began and his head shook rapidly.

"Don't think about the what ifs. She was obviously not meant to be your parent. I think your dad did a good enough job anyway." He spoke, his posture suddenly stronger. I smiled a bit at him, and thanked him for listening to me.

"I lost my parents too, you know. Only, it's a little different." He whispered and I nodded.

"I assumed, because you live here now."

"My father died of prostate cancer three years ago." He began and I felt my face grow cold. The thought of losing my dad, especially to something as painful as cancer...I just crossed the thought right out of my mind. I closed my eyes, and pursed my lips, shaking my head. His voice interrupted my suddenly panicked thoughts. "I know...I can't even imagine what he went through. I sat beside him a lot...I spent my sweet-sixteen at his funeral. I loved him so much. We were really close."

"I get that the most," my voice was a mere whisper.

"He and I never really looked alike...and in two years, it was as if he hadn't been around at all. My mom took a lot of his pictures down. She was so broken-hearted. You know...you don't meet many soul-mates these days – but my mom and dad were. They loved each other to the end of the Earth. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle are like that too."

"That's so...bittersweet." I murmured and he sighed.

"My mom passed of a heart-attack two months ago." He told me pointedly and I sucked in a sharp breath. "We'd gotten ten times closer over those months...Aunt Esme is her twin sister. They aren't identical, other than their eyes. My mom had hair just like mine – only long, and curly. I loved my mom's hair. I loved her so much. I understand to an extent though. The doctor called it a heart-attack."

"And you called it..." I continued.

"A broken heart." He breathed, a very grim smile taking over his features.

"Wow."

"I guess, when I find the one...for sure...I'll understand." He told me and I nodded, again wondering if I'd even get that far. "I get so angry at them sometimes...but others, I just get it."

"And your Aunt Esme...she took you in?"

"Yeah...she showed up, leaving Alice with Carlisle, and took care of me. I couldn't have thanked her more. She then took me back with her to Forks. My mom had all rights signed to me. After my dad died, my mom made sure that all arrangements were made for me after her death. I thought she was just being cautious – but I guess she just knew that she wouldn't be able to do it forever."

"That's such...such a sad story." I sighed.

"Sounds like something Nicolas Sparks would write, if you ask me," he muttered, his eyes on the floor. I bit my lip, giggling.

"It does, doesn't it?" I asked softly, picking up his glasses. He'd discarded them to the table when we were done working. I fiddled with them while I talked. "You know, I once heard that _Oreos_ made people tell their stories. I guess we just proved that theory correct."

"In a way, I think we did." His grin was true now, his single dimple appearing. I smiled back at him.

That's when I heard keys in the door. I felt my eyes grow wide. The sound of my dad's boots was already too close before I could react. Edward cocked his head to the side when my dad walked in. I flew out of my seat, and stood in front of my dad, my eyes wide. My cheeks grew warm as my dad's purple face scanned over the scene.

"No way. Uh-uh. You are not old enough to date, Isabella!" He hissed and I felt my face grow warm.

"We aren't dating, dad, we're working on our biology project!" I argued.

"With _Oreos_ and milk?" He asked, his face annoyed.

"We got hungry!" I argued, my voice completely defensive.

"Just, go, boy," his spoke gruffly, and Edward was already packed up. He walked quickly past me, his glasses nearly falling off of his face. I turned around and scoffed at my father.

"Dad! We were just hanging out! You can't do that! You're...that's so rude!" I ran past him and to the doorway. Edward was just getting out. "Edward, I'm sorry...he's just...protective of me."

"I get it. Um...I left you some _Oreos_ on the table. I'll see you tomorrow." His words were rushed, and he quickly turned around. I watched his retreating form and tears began to take over my eyes. It had stopped raining, and Edward _walking_ home. I suddenly felt the tears grow stronger, along with my anger. I turned and went to find my dad.

He was already seated in his recliner, watching a game on the TV. When I walked in, it took him a few moments to even notice me. He lifted the remote and hit the mute button, looking at me with confused eyes. I stood there, glaring at him for as long as I could. I was letting it build up as I grew angrier with him. I was _pissed off. _He sighed, closing the recliner and looking at me.

"What now, Bells?"

"What now? What now? Are you kidding me?" I cried out, my voice shooting up a compete octave.

"You know I don't like the idea of you dating yet, honey. Especially if you're inviting boys over when I'm not home!" He told me, his voice staying calm.

"First of all, I wasn't dating him! I invited him over, because his cousin wouldn't drive him home from school. We're lab partners, dad. We were required to do a project..." I sobbed, shaking my head. He was required to work with me, and now my dad scared him away completely. That was the closest thing to a friend that I've ever had! "Now I'll be lucky if he's even willing to do that much!"

"Bella, he's just a boy!" My dad rolled his eyes. "It's just a project. You wouldn't be so defensive if you didn't have feelings for him."

"So what? So what if I had feelings for him, dad? I'm eighteen! What? Am I not allowed to like boys now?" I asked him and his eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"That's not my point, Bella. I just don't want you in the same position that your mother was when she was your age." He sighed and I felt my face grow hotter.

"Now I'm like my mom? Now I'm like...and I quote you when I say, 'The Bitch'?" I asked him and he groaned, covering his eyes with his hands. I knew that I was pushing it, but I was beyond mad at him. He had no right to even compare me to my mom. "I'm nothing like her! But I don't want to be like you either, dad!"

I heard the door open and close in the other room. I ignored the sound of kids floating in.

"I just...I finally make a friend! I finally made my own friend, someone who was willing to talk to me without being forced to...or being in front of people...and you ruined it! You guys ruin everything!" I was yelling at that point. I turned on my heel, and ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sue's soft voice floated up the staircase.

"Bella's mad at me now...," my dad sounded a bit annoyed.

"What happened?"

I slammed my door, silencing the both of them.

I'd never felt so angry with my dad. Sure, I was always mad at my mother...but he was never like that with me. He'd never given me rules, or anything like that. I never really acted out, never the less, but honestly? What made him think that things needed to be different then? I hadn't broken any real rules. I wasn't even dating Edward. My dad was just being an overprotective nut!

I screamed and threw my pillow at the wall. I felt the tears come faster, now out of complete sadness. I knew then that Edward wasn't going to talk to me the next day. I just knew that he'd avoid me, and the idea of talking to me. It really hurt my feelings that my dad would be so inconsiderate. I didn't tell him that I was bullied, but he was aware that I didn't have the most friends. And now he'd scared off Edward Cullen – my only friend.

I sobbed, laying down on my bed. About an hour in, the door cracked open. The footsteps were too light to be my dad's, and too heavy to be one of the twins'. I didn't bother looking at Sue as she sat down on the edge of my bed and began running her fingers through my hair. I merely held my breath, and let it out with more cries every couple seconds. She let out a soft sigh before she began speaking.

"_Bella_," she breathed.

"Don't talk to me."

"I'm not here to scold you like your father did...that was wrong of him. He's just too afraid to apologize. You of all people know your dad."

"Yeah," I rolled over and looked at her, "well, I know my dad, and I know that he had zero right to yell at me in front of Edward like that. Especially when he's never yelled at me before..."

"It scared him Bella...he's not used to seeing you with boys. I'm sure he pictured you running off and getting married then, and there." She giggled a little, but I only rolled my eyes. I'm sure he did. He still didn't have any reason to treat me so negatively.

"Well, even if it wasn't a boy...you guys both know that I don't exactly have a lot of friends." I hissed. "He scared my only friend off. I'll be lucky if Edward is even still in my biology class tomorrow!"

"Bella," she chuckled. "Your dad couldn't have scared him that much."

"I bet he did!" I huffed. "The way Edward looked while he ran out...it's not fair!"

"This Edward...tell me about him." She asked me and I sighed softly, sitting up a bit in the bed.

"He's...really nice. He's one of those good people, you know? And he talks to me. A lot. We eat lunch together all the time, and we sit beside each other. He was the one who helped me at the accident, you remember." I told her and she nodded, a smile taking over her lips.

"He was a looker."

"Well...he is gorgeous...but that's not all. He gets me. He's been through a lot of what I've been. Both of his parents died last year, Sue. And he told me about it. I told him about my mother leaving me...I trusted him. And my dad ruined it!"

"We all make mistakes, honey." She murmured, running her fingers through my hair again. I shrugged, and sighed a shaky sigh.

"You just don't understand..." I spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Bella," she sighed, and I rolled back over, turning my face away from her.

"Thanks for trying, Sue, but there's nothing you can do." My voice shook a bit as I spoke.

"Bella...do those kids still bully you at all?" She asked me, her voice quieter. It was as if she were trying to keep somebody from hearing her. As if she were trying to keep my dad from hearing her. I didn't even move my head in response. "You should tell someone, Bella. I won't intrude where I don't belong...but you shouldn't keep things hidden like this."

"You guys will never understand." I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure she heard me.

"Momma! Daddy says beddy-time!" I didn't look up as Leah appeared in my room. Sue patted my back before standing and taking the kids from my room. I closed my eyes, not even bothering to change my clothing, and went to sleep.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**A/N: REVIEW FOR CHAPTER FOUR.**


End file.
